The present invention relates to a protective suit, for example a one-piece suit for protection against chemicals and/or heat.
As a rule, suits for protection against chemicals as well as heat are manufactured in standard sizes. This has been provided for fire departments, for example, in VFDB [German Association for the Promotion of Fire Prevention] Guidelines 0801 and in DIN 14492, in such a way that a user who is 1.90 m (6'3") tall can wear the respective suit.
Because only a small number of users have this exact size, such a standard suit does not necessarily fit the majority of the users. This has as one result that the crotch of the protective suit will hang down so far that, for example, that activities such as climbing stairs, climbing on tank cars or climbing up ladders become impossible or are performed at best with additional hampering and thus endangerment of the respective user.
It has therefore already been attempted to add a belt at the waist of the protective suit. However, this solution has been only partially effective, because in connection with persons with shorter legs, the crotch area of the protective suit continues to hang too far down, resulting in the hampering and dangers mentioned above.